csifandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgan Brody
Morgan Brody is een CSI bij de nachtploeg van het Las Vegas Crime Lab. Ze is de dochter van Conrad Ecklie. Ze verscheen als eerst als CSI in de aflevering Cello and Goodbye. Ze hielp het team Nate Haskell opsporen zonder toestemming van haar baas. Ze kwam naar Vegas vanwege de gevolgen van het incident. Ecklie gaf haar een baan bij de nachtploeg onder D.B. Russell. Haar eerste zaak was een massamoord in de aflevering Tell- Tale Hearts. Geschiedenis Ecklie en Morgans moeder gingen scheiden toen zij nog een kind was. Omdat zij en haar vader uit elkaar groeide, nam ze de achternaam aan van haar stiefvader, Jerry Brody. Uiteindelijk verhuisde ze naar Los Angeles en werd een CSI bij de LAPD. Tijdens het eerste jaar bij de LAPD werkte ze aan fraudezaken. Seizoen 11 In seizoen 11 hielp Morgan het Las Vegas CSI-team in Los Angeles om de locatie van Nate Haskell te vinden. Ze documenteerde alles en was niet gehoorzaam tegen haar baas omdat ze persoonlijke informatie stuurde naar Catherine Willows en Nick Stokes. Na een lange zoektocht hielp het onderzoek van Morgan het CSI-team om Haskell te vinden maar de gevolgen van het onderzoek (dat eindigde in dat Raymond Langston Haskell vermoorde) daarvan was dat ze ontslagen werd. Seizoen 12 Nadat Morgan ontslagen was in LA en naar Las Vegas verhuisde werd ze een sterk lid van het team. Ze werd geïntroduceerd aan Greg Sanders door Nick Stokes die verlegen werd en niet uit zijn woorden kwam. Op weg naar haar eerste zaak werkte de GPS niet meer en reed ze bijna de heuvel af waar de plaats delict was. Ze reed de heuvel af naar beneden en vertelde Nick Stokes dat er meer wegen nodig waren in Vegas. Later onderzochte zij en Greg Sanders een slachtoffer die waarschijnlijk in chocolade was verdronken. Ook assisteerde ze Nick Stokes met het onderzoek naar de moord op een dienstmeisje in de Eclipse. Tijdens het onderzoek was Morgan ervan overtuigd dat een prins uit het Midden-Oosten verantwoordelijk was voor de moord op het dienstmeisje. Ze was geschokt toen de prins haar 100,000 dollar gaf om aan de familie van het vermoorde dienstmeisje te geven. Later begeleide Morgan een slachtoffer naar het ziekenhuis om bewijzen te verzamelen tijdens de reis. Het slachtoffer wist het pistool van Morgan in handen te krijgen en hield de helikopter gegijzeld. Toen de helikopter crashte, struikelde Morgan uit het puin om het slachtoffer nog in leven te vinden. Ze hielden zichzelf verborgen voor de naderende gangsters en het slachtoffer gaf Morgan haar pistool terug zodat zij zichzelf kon beschermen. Nadat ze gered werd door de LVPD, nam ze een verplichte tijd vrij van het werk, om eerder terug te keren om te helpen bij een moordzaak. Seizoen 13 In de laatste aflevering van het seizoen, Skin in The Game, stelde Morgan voor om undercover te gaan om de ontvoerder en moordenaar te vinden van vermiste vrouwen. Na het bezoeken van de verdachte onder constante toezicht van de Las Vegas Crime Lab, gooit de man haar uit zijn appartement en laat vallen dat de chauffeur haar weer terugbrengt naar de plek waar ze hem ontmoet had. Wanneer D.B. Russell naar de flashdrive kijkt ziet hij dat de verdachte van plan is om Morgan te ontvoeren. Wanneer Greg Sanders en Nick Stokes de SUV stoppen waar Morgan was ingestapt, blijkt dat zij er niet meer in zit. De aflevering eindigt met een cliffhanger. D.B. Russell vertelt Julie Finlay dat de moordenaar nu Jim Brass's dochter en Morgan heeft ontvoerd. Seizoen 14 Morgan wordt vastgehouden door een potentiële moordenaar die aan Jim Brass vraagt om te kiezen tussen Ellie Brass en Morgan. Uiteindelijk steekt ze de moordenaar neer en ontsnapt ze samen met Ellie. Ze raakt in gevecht met hem, wat eindigt omdat Ellie hem neerschiet. Daarna schiet Ellie Morgan neer. Morgan wordt gevonden met een zwakke pols en wordt naar het ziekenhuis gebracht waar ze na een operatie wakker wordt. Relaties Morgan heeft de beste relaties met haar vader Conrad Ecklie, Greg Sanders en David Hodges. Relatie met David Hodges: Als gevolg van het feit dat Morgan's vader en Hodges's moeder met elkaar daten, hebben Morgan en David Hodges een soort stiefbroer-achtige relatie gevormd. Hodges had een neppe vriendin nodig om voor te stellen aan zijn moeder en Morgan vond dit zo sneu dat zij zichzelf aanbood als "vriendin". Ze gingen uit eten met hun ouders en Morgan kuste Hodges op de wang en de twee deelde een vreemde knuffel in Malice in Wonderland. Hodges moeder vond Morgan een leuke vriendin en zei tegen Hodges dat hij haar ten huwelijk moest vragen. In de aflevering Homecoming worden ze verplicht om mee te gaan op date met hun ouders en Hodges zegt tegen Morgan dat zei een goede vriendin is en dat hij haar bewijzen als eerste zal behandelen. Julie Finlay vraagt aan Morgan of ze met Hodges date, maar Morgan zegt keihard NEE. In de aflevering Karma to Burn zoenen Hodges en Morgan met elkaar in een emotioneel moment terwijl Conrad Ecklie in het ziekenhuis wordt behandelt voor een geweerschot. In de volgende aflevering doet ze alsof er niets is gebeurd en Hodges accepteert dat schijnbaar. In de aflevering Wild Flowers noemt Morgan Hodges haar beste vriend. Relatie met Catherine Willows: Zij hebben een moeder-dochter relatie omdat Catherine Willows haar kent sinds ze klein was, maar verloor contact met haar nadat Morgan met haar moeder naar Californië verhuisde. Ze ontmoette elkaar weer in de aflevering Cello and Goodbye. De eerste keer herkende Catherine Morgan bijna niet omdat zij haar achternaam had veranderd naar Brody maar later herinnerde ze het zich weer. Catherine was bezorgd om Morgan toen ze terug kwam op het werk na wat er gebeurt was in de aflevering CSI Down. Catherine bracht ook de laatste momenten in Las Vegas met Morgan door voordat ze naar de FBI vertrok. Ze gaf Morgan nog een paar wijze woorden en als Morgan weer aan het werk moet zegt ze dat de lunch de volgende keer op haar kosten is. Relatie met Julie Finlay Ze lijken een goede band te hebben, ook al vraagt Julie Finlay vaak naar Morgan's liefdesleven. In de aflevering Dune and Gloome vraagt ze of Morgan met Greg Sanders is, daarna of ze met Nick Stokes is en als laatste of ze met David Hodges is. Zelfs Julie gaf aan D.B. Russell toe dat ze Morgan al mocht toen ze haar de eerste keer ontmoette. De twee vertoonde een goede band in de aflevering Trends with Benefits. Relatie met Nick Stokes: Morgan liet zien dat ze interesse had in Nick Stokes vanaf de eerste keer dat ze elkaar ontmoette in de aflevering Cello and Goodbye. Morgan was ook een beetje jaloers in Split Decisions toen zij en Nick bij een hotelkamer aankwamen om een half-naakte vrouw in de deuropening te vinden. Nick waarschuwde Greg Sanders om niet te doen wat hij wilde doen omdat ze Conrad Ecklie's dochter was. Nick complimenteerde Morgan met haar jurk nadat hij het verwijdert had in de aflevering Homecoming (ze had hem niet aan). De twee leken een goede band te hebben en Nick behandelde haar als zijn kleine zusje. Relatie met Sara Sidle: Deze twee schenen een goede relatie te hebben en Sara Sidle waarschuwde Morgan zelfs om voorzichtig te zijn omdat het slachtoffer blond was maar Morgan waarschuwde Sara ook omdat de moordenaar het haar van het slachtoffer blond had geverfd in Tressed to Kill. Relatie met D.B. Russell: Deze twee schijnen een vader-dochter band te hebben sinds D.B. Russell een goede vriend is van haar vader Conrad Ecklie. Russell informeerde Conrad als een vriend dat de helicopter waar Morgan in zat was gekaapt. Hij zegt dat Morgan een onderdeel is van zijn team en dat hij verantwoordelijk is voor haar. D.B. noemt Morgan "kiddo" en stelt haar gerust nadat hij haar weer vond in de aflevering CSI Down. Relatie met Dr. Al Robbins: Dr. Al Robbins en Morgan hebben een hele goede band omdat Morgan geïnteresseerd is in autopsies. De relatie is een soort kleindochter-grootvader relatie, dit blijkt uit de aflevering Genetic Disorder waarin Morgan wat persoonlijke informatie deelt over Robbins vrouw wat Jim Brass boos maakt. Trivia * Morgan was de laatste die met Catherine Willows sprak voordat zij naar de FBI ging. * Elisabeth Harnois verschijnt ook in CSI: Miami in de aflevering Darkroom. * Heeft een extreme liefde voor chocolade. * Gebruikt de achternaam van haar stiefvader, in plaats van die van Conrad Ecklie. * Haar moeder is hertrouwd. * Het is mogelijk dat ze bij haar moeder opgroeide omdat ze een gespannen relatie heeft met haar biologische vader, bewerend dat hij niet voor haar vocht tijdens de scheiding. * Morgan was 14 jaar toen haar ouders gingen scheiden en ze beweert dat haar vader het zover verprutst had dat haar moeder naar Californië verhuisde. * Ze beweert dat als haar vader voor haar had gevochten tijdens de scheiding, dat ze bij hem was gebleven. * Ze is niet geïnteresseerd in het daten met collega's, maar voelt een speciale band met Greg Sanders. * Het is mogelijk dat ze in "Bloody Mary" gelooft. * Ze haat Las Vegas niet maar ze denkt dat LA beter is dan Vegas voor verschillende redenen zoals, het hebben van een roemruchtigere geschiedenis, een oceaan en het basketbal team "The Lakers". * Ze vindt dat Las Vegas meer snelwegen nodig heeft. * Ze draagt een paar sigaren bij zich voor ontbinding. * Greg Sanders noemt haar soms "Hollywood". * Catherine Willows heeft haar niet meer gezien sinds ze een klein meisje was. * Ze bewaart altijd brood in haar pakket voor het geval dat. * Ze lijkt vertrouwd te zijn met insecten. * Ze beweert dat ze beter was in wetenschap dan in geschiedenis. * Ze werd bij de LA Crime Lab ontslagen omdat ze het Las Vegas team hielp om Nate Haskell te vinden tegen de orders van haar baas in, waarna ze naar Las Vegas kwam om een baan te vinden. * Haar eerste zaak was in de aflevering Tell-Tale Hearts. * Ze gebruikte de site LVPDCSI.com om bewijzen naar het Las Vegas team te sturen. * Ze houdt van wetenschapexperimenten. * Ze lijkt te genieten van autopsies * In de aflevering Stealing Home vertelt ze dat haar vader haar een puzzel van 1000 stukjes had gegeven en dat ze die helemaal alleen in 6 uur had afgemaakt. * Volgens Morgan had ze haar laatste maaltijd met Conrad Ecklie toen ze 14 jaar was en hij haar de scheiding probeerde uit te leggen terwijl ze een milkshake dronken. * Ze woont in Green Valley. * Ze zegt dat haar beste vriend David Hodges is. Bronnen * http://csi.wikia.com/wiki/Morgan_Brody Categorie:CSI Las Vegas Personages Categorie:Vrouw Categorie:Misdaadlaboratorium personeel